


Toto, I Have a Feeling We're Not In Kansas Anymore

by matimae



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matimae/pseuds/matimae
Summary: Din and the child are lost. A band of pillagers is the last thing they need.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Toto, I Have a Feeling We're Not In Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> written for whumptober no.20 (lost)

“Well, sorry kid, but we’re lost. Not going to make it across tonight after all.” the Mandalorian sighed as he picked up the little green ball of energy. The kid had discovered a new bug on this planet that he loved to chase around, and he’d hardly been still sense.

“Come on, we have to find some higher ground to make camp for the night.”

Din hadn’t been to Florrum for quite some time, and although he thought he could still navigate his way through the deserts- it was like all the landmarks he had remembered had rearranged themselves throughout the years.

It was fine. They’d make camp and be able to find their way back to their path when daylight came tomorrow.

A pang of guilt shot through him as he looked down at the child.

When it was just him to protect and to think about- he could deal with anything. Now he was responsible for more than just himself. And if he got them lost and now something happened to the little one…

The Mandalorian shook his head.

He would just have to make sure nothing happened.

Reaching the top of the hill he unslung his bag across his shoulder. Pulling out what supplies he had on hand he started in on a make-shift camp for the night. A small smile spread across his lips as he saw the child once again traipse after a fluttering insect.

The sun was behind a thick layer of mist, already turning the sky from orange to grey. It would be dark soon.

Din looked up from the fire he had been stoking.

Something was setting off his nerves. Maybe it was just being here in general, it wasn’t the safest planet for a child. It was a haven for criminals and thugs, that’s why he had wanted to take the long way through the desert in the first place. Not subject the kid to all that just yet.

But the uneasy feeling as if they were being watched never left him.

“Come on and get some food. It’s going to be an early rise tomorrow,” he said to the child who playing by himself with the crumbling sandstone rocks.

He babbled in return as he began to wobble his way over to the fire, his miniature cloak caught in the wind.

The child tilted his head, rotating it to his side his big eyes blinked, his ears twitched at the end.

The Mandalorian had been with him long enough to pick up on his habits, and he knew that whenever the kid did that he was hearing something.

“What is it?” he asked, already scouring their surroundings.

The child was looking North, and Din followed his gaze, the night vision in his helmet kicking in.

Whatever it was- was close enough now that he could hear it himself. He ran to the fire, quietly kicking the sand on top of it to put in out. He grabbed the child and had them both make themselves as small as possible.

The best-case scenario, whoever or whatever was out there kept walking. He didn’t want to start a fight, not in these conditions. Not if it could be avoided.

The movements from around their camp were becoming louder, Din could swear he could count at least 3 different sets of footsteps.

He held his breath.

They found the camp anyways.

It was 3 pillagers pulling a crate of recently stolen items, weapons trained at the ready. Quickly realizing that they were to be discovered at any moment, Din made a snap decision. He un-clipped his cloak from his neck and tucked it around the child, hiding him from view.

He lunged from his position, rifle in hand.

Din just started shooting, not in the mood to ask questions first.

The first one fell to the ground, and Din turned to take down the second- before he felt a striking pain in his side. The Mandalorian looked to see the third thug had pierced him in the abdomen with his weapon.

He swallowed, his veins bulging as his blood started rushing through his body with adrenaline.

He used the back of his Amban rifle to hit him in the stomach, then flipping the gun around again and he fired.

Keeping a gloved hand clamped over his side, the Mandalorian swayed in place as he lifted his rifle towards the 3rd, not hesitating he squeezed the trigger.

The Mandalorian stepped over the now pile of bodies, to check on the little one.

He was greeted by his big green eyes, filled with wonder.

_That’s good. The child was okay._

Like a switch in his brain had gone off, Din fell to his knees.

Pulling his hand away from his side he examined the blood-drenched cloth. Breathing heavily he tried to assess the situation of his wound, it had looked like he got him pretty good.

The shrapnel from a piece of his armor was digging into him, blood was seeping through his armor and Din felt a wave of lightheartedness pass through him.

He falls from his knees onto his back, making a divot in the sand.

Din weakly tried to keep his hand on the wound, but it was getting harder and harder to apply any sort of pressure.

He groaned and looked over at the child, who was now waddling towards him.

“I need to get you to somewhere safe, I might not be able to-” the Mandalorian was interrupted by a wet string of coughs, he felt a dribble of blood drip from his chin and pool at the bottom of his helmet. “I might not make it very far. But I swear I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

He intended on keeping the promise.

The child walked up to him and set his small hand against Din’s much larger one.

He cooed and looked at him with a calm and powerful intensity.

The child pushed down on the wound, and a sudden force came over Din. The sharp pain became more of a dull ache as he felt a cold rush pass through him.

In a moment- he could breathe again.

The pain was gone.

With a smile of disbelief he pushed himself up to a seated position, pulling his armor away he saw the dried blood against his abdomen, but no open wound underneath.

“You did this?” he asked, still in shock.

The child cooed in return, his eyes full of joy that he had helped.

“Thank you,” he said, gathering himself up.

The child just gave him a small embrace.

Din stretched and straightened up, still feeling his side, still almost unbelievable that such a thing could happen.

He’d seen the powers that the young one had before, but nothing quite could explain how it felt to have those powers move through you.

He’s always so preoccupied with protecting the child and keeping him safe, he had never thought much about how the child was actually protecting him.

They sure made one hell of a team.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> also I'm not super up to date on Star Wars lore so I might have some errors in the details :P , hope you enjoyed this lil fic anyways!


End file.
